Belief
by Jade4
Summary: Short story featuring Jareth. What one might call a visitation.


Disclaimer: Jareth is not mine, what a pity.  
  
BELIEF  
by: Jade  
  
  
Needing time to myself, I decided I would take a walk down by the brook to contemplate  
everything that was going on in my life. Why do I let them get to me? I don't care what they  
think! I am my own person and they can't change who I am. I won't let them!  
  
Frustrated, I pick up a stone and throw it into the crystal water creating ripples that spread across  
the surface. Crystalbrook is what they called it and for a good reason. The water was always  
crystal clear. If life could only be this simple. I find that anytime I feel bad, I end up walking  
here to clear my thoughts.  
  
Walking along the edge of the water, I wonder if anyone misses me yet. How could they? They  
barely acknowledge that I am there. Shaking my head with a smirk, I continue to walk along in  
silence. The only sounds to be heard are the birds chirping, the occasional animal scampering by,  
and the steady flow of the water downstream.  
  
I wouldn't give up this serene silence for anything, well, almost anything. A noise up ahead  
caught my attention. I could make out a shadowy figure lurking under the cover of the trees. I  
am not afraid because I know who it is. I smiled to myself and kept walking, knowing that he was  
watching me. I walked past him and continued on my way.  
  
"Jade," he whispered upon the breeze.  
  
I stopped but didn't turn around. Smiling to myself once again, I knew that I had drawn his  
attention. I started walking again, not caring where I ended up. All I knew was that he was there  
watching over me. I sat down at the edge of the water, and knew that my life being in disarray  
was just a facade. I realize that it is content and I know where I belong. A man's image appeared  
on the surface of the water. He was standing behind me, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I knew it was you," I whispered.  
  
"Really?" he queried. "How is that?"  
  
"I was just thinking of the one person I would like to see and here you are. You could always  
find me anywhere," I replied, staring at his reflection.  
  
"Are you ready to go home now?" he asked, a distinct concern in his voice.   
  
"Why would I want to do that? Everyone thinks I am crazy because of my beliefs," I replied.   
"They think I made you up."  
  
"Does it really matter what they think? As long as you know what you want and what you  
believe in, you should not let them try to take that away from you. It is a part of who you are,"  
he countered, lightly touching my shoulder.  
  
I smiled. "I was just thinking that earlier," I replied, turning to face him. His mysterious eyes  
caught my gaze and without a word, he pulled me to my feet. I felt his strong arms wrap around  
me, giving me a comforting feeling of being safe.  
  
"Now then, shall we get you home?" he said softly in my ear.  
  
"Not yet," I replied, tightly holding on to him.  
  
"Come now Jade, I shall be with you every step of the way. You should know that by now," he  
whispered.  
  
"I know," I whispered back.  
  
Jareth stepped back and held his hand out to me. "Let us get you home before you do something  
you will regret," he replied, a wicked smile crossing his handsome features.  
  
"I don't think I would do something that rash, but if I did, I wouldn't regret it," I said, taking his  
hand.  
  
"In time, perhaps we will find out," he retorted playfully.  
  
"Perhaps," I responded.  
  
We started walking back along the brook and I felt at peace with the world around me. I don't  
think he realizes how much he helps me through any difficult times I must face. I know that I will  
not face them alone. He has already brought me home, for I can see my house from here.  
  
"What is this?" he inquires as he notices the talisman around my neck. He pulls it closer to get a  
better look at it.  
  
"I always wear it. It is for protection against harm," I replied, then continued. "I thought you  
already knew about it."  
  
"No. Does it work?" he asked looking at me, my talisman still in his hand.  
  
"Seems to."  
  
"Then why do you need me?" he asked in a forlorn tone.  
  
"Don't ask me such a stupid question. All the talismans in the world couldn't replace you. I will  
always need you as much as you may need me. If it will make you feel better then here, I will  
prove it to you," I said, pulling the string from around my neck. Holding it in my hand, I looked  
at Jareth. With one swift move, I flung it in the water.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"To show you how important you are to me. I know I could never bear to lose your friendship,"  
I replied.  
  
Jareth smiled and held his hand out toward the water. My talisman floated up and landed in his  
outstretched hand. He turned back to me and placed it back around my neck. "Thank you for  
showing me that there still are those of you who still believe in me," he said. He kissed my  
forehead lightly and was gone.   
  
"I will always hold you dear in my heart my king," I whispered then started toward the house.  
  
  



End file.
